odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sammanfattning TP2OFH
Epidemiologi är läran om sjukdomars förekomst i befolkningen. Sjukligheten studeras och relateras till förekomsten av olika exponeringsfaktorer eller egenskaper hos individerna. Ordet epidemiologi är sammansatt av de grekiska orden epi=bland demos=folk logi=lära. Undersökningar om sjukdomars förekomst och vad dessa kan bero på är inte en ny förteeelse, även om utvecklingen av undersöknings och analysmetoder på senare år öppnat nya möjligheter och stimulerat intresse för flera av epidemiologins tilllämpningsområden. Länge dominerade intresset för infektionssjukdomar och deras utbredning och man fann snart att individer som varit i kontakt med sjuka individer ofta insjuknade på nytt och att de som redan varit sjuka inte blev sjuka på nytt. Detta ledde till att man formulerade teorier om smittspridning och immunitet och vida sjukdomsförebyggande åtgärder långt innan man upptäckte bakterier och antikroppar. På senare tid har man alltmer uppmärksammat betydelsen av variationer i förekomsten av olika tumörsjukdomar. Epidemiologiska undersökningar har tex spelat en avgörande roll för att påvisa att rökning leder till lungcancer. Ett annat aktuellt område av stor betydelse är hjärt-kärl sjukdomar. Hjärtinfarkt är nämligen en av de ledande dödsorsakerna i västvärlden. Det ligger nära till hands att skylla detta på ändrade levnadsförhållanden och ändrade dieter men vad för roll har ökad stress eller minskad fysisk aktivitet i det hela? Det är exempel på några epidemiologiska frågeställningar. Gemensamt för epidemiologins tillämpningar är studiet av sjukdomars förekomst i befolkningen och deras relation till olika karakteristika hos befolkningen eller befolkningens omgivning. = Mått på sjukdomsförekomst = Incidens och prevalens Mått på sjukdomsförekomst kan antingen beskriva förhållandet vid en tidpunkt(prevalens) eller skeendet under en tidsperiod(incidens). Mått på prevalensen beksriver sålunda hur stor del av en befolkning som vid en viss tidpunkt har en viss sjukdom. Detta kan uttryckas i absolut termer och relativa termer. (ex. om vi antar att det finns 10 000 individer med cancer i Göteborg och 25 000 i Stockholm så är den absoluta skillnaden 15 000 medan detta uttrycks relativt genom att säga att cancerförekomsten är 2.5 gånger högre i Stockholm.) Mått på incidensen däremot beskriver insjuknandefrekvensen dv.s hur många fall av en sjukdom eller hur många individer som insjuknar under en viss tidsperiod. Det är fruktbart att betrakta individerna fördelade över två tillstånd. De sjuka och de sjukdomsfria. Prevalensen beskriver hur stor del av den totala populationen som vid en viss tidpunkt är sjuka medans incidensen beskriver flödet mellan friska och sjuka personer. Prevalensen beror på två saker; incidensen och sjukdomens varaktighet. Tre mått på sjukdomsförekomst Inom epidemiologin så finns det tre huvudsakliga mått på sjukdomsförekomst. * Det första är prevalens. Detta mått kan defineras som P = Antal individer med sjukdomen under en viss tidpunkt / Antal individer i befolkningen vid tidpunkten * Nästa mått är kumulativ incidens som defineras: KI = antal individer som insjuknar under en period / antal individer vid periodens början Både över och under bråkstrecket så ingår endast de individer som vid periodens början inte hade sjukdomen! Den kumulativa incidensen är följaktligen den andel, bland dom som inte hade sjukdomen, som sedan blev sjuka. Det kan ses som en skattning av risken för de friska individerna att insjukna. Observationsperiodens längd påverkar den kumulativa incidensen. I allmänhet blir den större ju längre observationsperioden är. * Det sista är incidenstalet I=antal nya sjukdomsfall i en befolkning under en viss period / individerna som tillsammans löper risk att insjukna. = Allmänna och specifika tal = De mått på sjukdomsförekomst som beskrivits ovan kan beräknas för en hel befolkning. De kan också beräknas för olika delar av befolkningen(s.k strata). I det första fallet talar man om allmänna mått och i det senare så talar man om specifika. Man delar upp befolkningen i strata när man misstänker att sjukdomsförekomsten kan komma att variera över olika segment av populationen. Dessa skillnader förblir dolda om allmänna mått utnyttjas. = Diagnos av sjukdomar = För att kunna beskriva sjukdomsförekomsten så måste man ta ställning till vilka individer som har en viss sjukdom. Detta sker genom att man undersöker individerna med avseende på förekomst av symptom, tecken och mätvärden och jämför dessa med diagnostiska kriterier. De variabler som ligger till grund för diagnostisk av sjukdomar kan principiellt vara beroende av ; subjektiva bedömningar av den undersökte (symptom), subjektiva bedömningar av undersökaren(tecken) eller oberoende av subjektiva bedömningar(mätvärden). Symptom: Subjektiva upplevelser som den sjuke är varse om Tecken: Förändringar som läkaren kan iaktta. Mätvärden: Avläses direkt ifrån instrument(ex. blodsockervärde) och anses vara relativt objektiva. Tillförlitligheten av informationen som en läkare kan tar del av under en undersökning kan påverkas av tillvägagångssättet vid insamlingen och standardiserade intervju och enkätmetoder kan utarbetats för att öka reproducerbarheten. Rapporteringen av symptom kan dock utöver frågornas formulering också påverkas av intervjuaren och intervjusituationen. Viktigt för att öka reproducerbarheten i en studie är att standardisera betingelserna i olika avseenden! = Diagnoskriterier = Med utgångspunkt ifrån de fynd(symptom, tecken, mätvärden) som är karakteristiska för en viss sjukdom kan man formulera diagnoskriterier. Vilka diagnoskriterier som tillämpas avgör alltså vem som klassas som sjuk och vem som klassas som frisk. Är kriterierna för snäva så riskerar sjuka individer klassas som friska, är dom för breda så riskerar friska individer klassas som sjuka. = Sjukdom och diagnos = Bland de personer som blivit föremål för en undersökning så finns sådana som har en viss sjukdom och de som felaktigt klassas som sjuka i denna sjukdom. För att så korrekt som möjligt bedöma vem som har en viss sjukdom så ska man som tandläkare alltid ta ställning till; # Symptom, tecken och mätvärden # Diagnoskriterier # Klassificering av sjukdomar – vilka närliggande diagnoser skulle det istället kunna vara? Någon helt säker metod för att avgöra om en individ har en viss sjukdom finns i regel inte. = Sensitivitet och specificitet = Sensitivitet och specificitet är parametrar i en modell som postulerar följande; * I en population så finns det individer som har en viss sjukdom och individer som inte gör det. * Det finns en metod för klassificering som inte är 100% perfekt, dvs kommer klassa en del friska som sjuka och en del sjuka som friska. Med friska så avses individer som inte har sjukdomen i fråga. Med sensitivitet så avses sannolikheten att en sjuk individ blir klassad som sjuk. Med specificitet så avses sannolikheten att en frisk individ blir klassad som frisk. Dessa kan räknas ut såhär: Sensitivitet = antal som klassades som sjuka / antal som faktiskt var sjuka Specificitet = antal som klassades som friska / antal som faktiskt var friska Det tenderar alltså uppstå klassifikationsfel av två olika slag. En del friska blir klassificerade som sjuka(falskt positiva) och en del sjuka blir klassade som friska(falskt negativa). = Mått vid jämförelser av sjukdomsförekomst = Inom epidemiologin jämföres ofta sjukdomsförekomst mellan olika grupper i befolkningen utvalda så att de antingen är exponerade eller oexponerade för en eller flera faktorer. Man studerar på så sätt sambandet mellan exponering och sjukdomsförekomst. = Absoluta och relativa jämförelser: = Vid absoluta jämförelser så beskrivs skillnaden i sjukdomsförekomst mellan två grupper. Om t ex. den kumulativa incidensen under en 15-års period ör 0.001 för rökare och 0.0001 för icke rökare så blir skillnaden 0.0009. Vid relativa jämförelser så bildas istället kvot mellan de två gruppernas sjukdomsförekomst. I exemplet ovan blir kvoten 0.001/ 0.0001 = 10. --- Det allmänna incidenstalet är incidensen för totalpopulationen. Den etiologiska fraktionen(EF) är den andel av sjukdomsförekomsten som skulle försvinna om den exponerade gruppen fick sin sjukdomsförekomst sänkt till den nivå för den oexponerade gruppen. Eller enklare uttryckt; andelen av alla sjukdomsfall som inte skulle inträffat om man eliminerat orsak X. = Riskindikatorer och sjukdomsorsaker = Om andelen individer med en viss sjukdom(S) är större bland dom som utsatts för en viss exponering(E) än dom som inte utsatts för exponeringen så föreligger det en samvariation mellan E och S. Om dessutom E uppträder före S så innebär detta att E är en riskindikator för sjukdomen S. För många sjukdomar gäller att de är vanligare bland dom som bor inom vissa geografiska områden, vanligare hos ett visst kön eller en specifik yrkesgrupp. Detta innebär att geografi, kön och yrke är riskindikatorer för många sjukdomar. Kännedom av dessa riskindikatorer är viktiga för att identifiera högriskgrupper. Sjukdomsorsaker Vissa händelser uppträder efter varandra på så sätt att vi talar om orsak och verkan. Inom epidemiologin studerar man sjukdomsorsaker med syfte att förklara och förebygga uppkomsten av en sjukdom. Samvariation mellan E och S kan uppstår på tre olika sätt A) E är en orsak till S B) E och S har en gemensam orsak X som orsakar båda. C) S är en orsak till E Orsaksmodell I: En sjukdom har som regel flera orsaker som tillsammans eller var för sig ger upphov till sjukdomen. På motsvarande sätt kan en orsak bidra till uppkomsten av flera sjukdomar. Relationen mellan sjukdomsorsaker och sjukdomar kan illustreras i en modell som kallas för orsaksmönster(web of causation). Indirekta orsaker(sociala faktorer, kostvanor, stress etc) är precis lika viktiga ur epidemilogisk synpunkt som mer direkta orsaker. Orsaksmodell II: En tillräcklig orsak är en orsak som oundvikligen medför en viss konsekvens. Enskilda sjukdomsorsaker är sällan tillräckliga orsaker. Exponering för tuberkulosbakterier leder inte alltid till att man insjuknar. En orsak som inte är en tillräcklig orsak kallas för en bidragande orsak. Hyperlipidemi, hypertoni och rökning anses vara orsaker som är bidragande till hjärtinfarkt. Flertalet sjukdomar har likadana bidragande orsaker. En nödvändig orsak är en orsak som måste föreligga för att en viss verkan ska uppstå. Ex. Du måste ha kommit i kontakt med tuberkulosbakterier för att kunna insjukna. Modellen ovan visar hur flera bidragande faktorer(sektorer) bildar två tillräckliga orsaker som sedan leder till en hypotetisk sjukdom. = Olika typer av undersökningar = = Kohortundersökningar = Det naturligaste sättet att erhålla en jämförelse av sjukdomsförkomsten mellan individer som är exponerade och oexponerade individer är att jämföra en kohortundersökning. Denna typ av undersökning utgår ifrån två grupper av individer(exponerande och oexponerade) som jämföres med avseende på sjukdomsförekomst. I en kohortundersökning så uppskattas fört sjukdomsförekomsten innan den fastställs i var och en av grupperna. Den skillnad som finns beskrivs sedan i antingen relativa eller absoluta termer. I experimentell forskning så avgör undersökningsledaren vilka individer sm skall ingår i den exponerade eller oexponerade gruppe; detta sker då slumpmässigt och kallas randomisering. Det är dock relativt sällan som en undersökningsledare kan styra fördelningen av exponering och ibland så kan det anses oetiskt att se till att vissa tar upp en dålig vana för att se till att de blir exponerade(Vipeholmsexperimenten?) . De exponerade och oexponerade grupperna som redan kan identifieras i befolkningen används därför oftast. Avsikten med den oexponerade gruppen är att den ska ge information om den sjukligen som kan förväntas utan exponeringen. Jämförelsegruppen ska väljas så att den liknas den exponerade gruppen på så många avseenden som möjligt, utom för i exponeringen såklart. I princip så kan man gå tillväga på tre sätt: # Interna jämförelser: Man följer en kohort som innehåller både exponerade och oexponerade individer. # Extern jämförelse: Man följer en exponerade kohort och försöker sedan hitta en jämförelsegrupp som saknar den aktuella exponeringen. # Jämförelser med hela befolkningen: Man följer en exponerad kohort och jämför med befolkningen. Confounding uppstår om en annan riskindikator än den studerade exponeringen skiljer sig mellan grupperna. Confouding kan till viss del kontrolleras i data analysen och vissa olikheter mellan grupperna kan därför kompenseras. Den s.k ”healthy worker effect” innebär att de som är verksamma inom ett visst yrke utgör ett speciellt urval med mindre risk att insjukna i vissa sjukdomar och högre i andra än den generella populationen. = Fall-kontrollstudier = Många sjukdomar har så låg incidens att studiepopulationen måste vara mycket stor eller oberveras under mycket ång tid för att ett rimligt antal fall av sjukdomen ska kunna ingå i undersningen. De problem detta medför kan undvikas om de fall som inträffar bland exponerade och oexponerade relateras till ett urval ur undersökingspopulationen istället för hela populationen. Fall-kontrollundersökningar genomförs enligt denna princip. I dessa studeras en grupp med sjukdomen(fall) och en grupp utan(kontroll). För var och en av individerna hämtas information om den evetuella exponeringen och man använder detta för att fastställa om en länk mellan exponeringen och sjukdomen finns. Den information som få ur fall-kontrollundersökningar är mer begränsad än den som fås ur koohortundersökningar. Data i fall-kontrollundersökningar används ofta för att skatta den relativa risken(RR). RR = I0 / I1 I0 är incidenstalet för de exponerade I1 är incidenstalet för de oexponerade. = För och nackdelar med de två slagen av undersökningar = # Kohortundersökningen liknar mer en experimentell undersökning och är därför ett naturligare och bättre val än fall-kontrollundersökningen. # Kohortundersökningar ger något mer information. # Fall-kontrollundersökningar är bättre i fall där incidensen inte är speciellt hög. I denna situation så skulle en kohortundersökning behöva utnyttja en mycket stor studiepopulation vilket inte alltid är genomförbart. # En allvarlig nackdel med fall-kontrollundersökningar är att det är svårt att hitta en rättvisande kontrollgrupp dvs en grup som ger en riktig beksrivning av exponeringsförhållanderna i en viss population. # Fall-kontrollundersökningar har ofta individer som lider av en viss grad av ”recall-bias”. Dvs de tror att de har blivit exponerade när de egentligen inte har det eller vice versa. = Ekologisk studie = * Studie där man inte studerar individer utan grupper(aggregat). * Används när man inte har information om exponering eller sjukdom på individnivå. * Beräkningar baseras på genomsnittlig exponering och sjuklighet i en population. * Användbara för att generera hypoteser. Exempel: Minskar bilbältesanvändning trafikdödligheten? -> Jämför olika länder. = Validitet, reliabilitet och precision = En epidemiologisk undersökning uppfattas som en mätning antigen av sjukdomsförekomsten i sig eller av olikheten av sjukdomsförekomst mellan exponerade eller oexponerade. Liksom vid andra typer av undersökningar så är validitet och precision två centrala begrepp här. Med precision så menas frånvaro av slumpmässiga fel. Reliabilitet: en undersöknings förmåga att upprepa ett resultat, reproducerbart. Med validitet så menas frånvaro av systematiska fel. Dvs i vilken utsträckning studien mäter det den är avsedd att mäta. Systematiska fel uppstår av tre olika skäl: # Selektionsfel. # Confonding # Felklassificering Konfidensintervall: När man beräknar medelvärden och andelar utifrån stickprov så gör man enbart punktskattningar av populationens värden. Dessa punktskattningar varierar så klart från stickprov till stickprov och de träffar väldigt sällan populationens sanna värden. För att hantera den osäkerhet som uppstår kan konfidensintervall skapas. Dessa intervall täcker med en viss säkerhet populationens sanna värden, och denna säkerhet kallas för konfidensgrad. Konfidensgraden brukar vara 90, 95 eller 99 %. Två viktiga egenskaper för konfidensintervall: o Högre konfidensgrad (säkerhet) leder till bredare intervall o Större stickprov leder till smalare intervall Hypotesprövning: Liksom konfidensintervall ett hjälpmedel för att hantera den statistiska osäkerheten när man gör en studie. Hypotesprövningar användes innan inte bara i epidemiologisk utan även i all medicinsk forskning; resultaten tenderar dock ofta feltolkas och inte sällan används hypotesprövningar i situationer där det inte passar. Vid hypotesprövning beräknas sannolikheten för ett minst så "extremt" utfall som det observerade givet att exponeringen saknar effekt, det s k P-värdet. Enligt en vanligt förekommande praxis så uppfattas P-värden under 5% som signifikanta och över 5% som icke-signifikanta. Emellertid så är värdet 5% helt godtyckligt valt och det är svårt att finna något bra argument för att 5.1% ska tolkas radikalt annorlunda än 4.9%. = Ottowa Charter On Health Promotion = Promotion - är en process som syftar att att göra det möjligt för människor att öka kontrollen över och förbättra sin hälsa. Leder till vad som kallas för Empowerment(egenmakt) över den egna hälsan. Prevention - handlar om att förebygga att något oönskat händer i framtiden. Narkotikaförebyggande insatser kan ses som ett typexempel på prevention. Delas upp i tre faser: ‹ 1. PRIMÄRPREVENTION (friska personer) t.ex. Vaccinering ‹2. SEKUNDÄRPREVENTION (personer i riskzon) t.ex. sköta högt blodtryck, högt kolesterol, fetma ‹ 3. TERTIÄRPREVENTION (redan insjuknade ) t.ex. motion vid osteoporos och diabetes typ 2 Enligt Ottawa charter så är de grundläggande förutsättningarna och resurserna för hälsa; fred, skydd, utbildning, mat, inkomst, ett stabilt ekosystem, hållbara resurser och social rättvisa . Hälsofrämjande åtgärder som defineras: Stödja goda miljöer Bygga upp tandhälsovård Stärka insatser på olika samhällsnivåer Utveckla och stärka individuella färdigheter Förändra hälso/tandvårdens service – mer hälsopromotionsinriktat Call for action: Konferensen uppmanar Världshälsoorganisationen och andra internationella organisationer att förespråka främjandet av hälsa i alla lämpliga forum och till stödja länder i att utforma strategier och program för hälsofrämjande. ------ = Wilkinson och Marmot (2003) = * Den sociala gradienten Dåliga sociala och ekonomiska omständigheter påverkar hälsan livet ut. Människor som befinner sig på lägre nivåer av den sociala trappstegen har vanligtvis en dubbelt så stor risk att utveckla livshotande sjukdomar eller gå en tidig död till mötes. Viktigt att komma ihåg är att dessa skillnader inte endast finns om man jämför de allra rikaste med de allra fattigaste utan gradienten genomsyrar alla samhällsnivåer. Din chef kommer alltså statistiskt sett leva ett längre liv än dig. * Stress Dåliga sociala och psykosociala förhållanden kan leda till stress. När man väl är stressad och sedan förblir det under en längre period så riskerar man få ångest, osäkerhet, låg självkänsla. Detta leder i sin tur till social isolering vilket leder till att de tre ovannämnda känslorna förstärks. Stress påverkar hälsan negativt och ökar risken för en myriad sjukdomar. * Tidigt liv Studier visar att grunden för vilka vuxna vi utvecklas till läggs under våra första år i livet. Dålig nutrition och dålig känslomässig support är två exempel som kan leda till sämre hälsa i det vuxna livet. * Socialt utanförskap Ett liv med dålig kvalité är ett kort liv. Fattigdom och andra typer av socialt utanförskap(såsom etnicitet, bristfälliga språkkunskaper, handikapp et.c) har en stor påverkan på hälsan. * Arbetslöshet Arbete förbättrar hälsan, bidrar välmående och tillfredsställer de flesta människor. Att ha ett jobb(nästan vilket jobb som helst) är bättre ur hälsosynpunkt än långtidsarbetslöshet. * Missbruk Användning av narkotika är en viktig faktor i den ojämlika hälsan bland den svenska befolkningen. Droger ger en temporär känsla av bekymmerslöshet men gör oftast problemen för individen i fråga större. * Mat En bra och varierad diet och en tillräcklig kalorimängd är centralt för hälsan. = WHO (1948) = Hälsa definieras som; Ett tillstånd av fullständigt fysiskt, psykiskt och socialt välbefinnande. Alltså inte bara frånvaro av sjukdom. = Acheson (1988) = Public Health enligt Acheson 1988: "Public health is the science and art of promoting health, preventing disease and prolonging life through the organized efforts of society" = Lagar = 1 § Med tandvård avses åtgärder för att förebygga, utreda och behandla sjukdomar och skador i munhålan. 2 § Målet för tandvården är en god tandhälsa och en tandvård på lika villkor för hela befolkningen.